Minutes to midnight
by Khayyyy
Summary: Au lever du jour, ils sont tous reunis, prêt à livrer un dernier combat. Avec Poudlard pour seul temoin, il doit être vaincu. Et les murs tombent, les tableaux tombent, la vie tombe. Pas l'espoir.


..----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'aurore était pale et encore somnolente quand le grand château sortit enfin de l'obscurité. Dans la lumière naissante du soleil, sa silhouette était floue et il pouvait encore se confondre avec quelques unes des plus hautes montagnes de Grande Bretagne. Le lac épousait une brume légère et le ciel endormi émergeait prudemment à sa surface.

Tous attendaient, avaient attendus toute la nuit.

Certains étaient debout et essayaient de se cacher pour pleurer un petit moment. Ils se tenaient la main et restaient silencieux. Ou bien riaient et chahutaient encore un peu. Beaucoup espéraient que le soleil se lèverait pour les pousser en avant. Qu'ils ne seraient pas seuls.

**« They told him… **

Ce garçon réconfortait cette fille. Ce matin là, il n'y avait plus que des Hommes et des Femmes.

Plus aucun enfant.

Prends la dans tes bras et n'ai pas peur de lui mentir un petit moment.

…**don't you ever come around here. **

Vous ne serez pas seuls.

**Don't wanna see your face. **

Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que ça arrivait. Il y avait un temps pour tout dans la vie.

Et il fallait se battre maintenant.

**You better disappear. **

Un léger courant d'air parcourait les couloirs solitaires. Les vieilles armures étaient toujours à leur place. Mais si elles avaient pu parler, ne chanteraient-elles pas déjà leur fuite ?

Quel est l'idiot qui n'a pas peur maintenant ?

**The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear, so beat it. **

Pouvez-vous m'imaginez en train de pleurer ? J'ai le droit de trembler comme tous mes pairs.

Eux restent parce qu'ils savent qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire.

J'aurais pourtant aimé que tout cela soit beaucoup plus clair.

**You better run, you better do what you can.**

Les aiguilles continuent de courir. Nos horloges et nos montres chanteront bientôt pour nous.

Lève tes yeux et tournes ta tête. Tout est en train de s'effondrer par la faute de la haine. Et je voudrais que ça s'arrête maintenant.

**Dont wanna see no blood, dont be a macho man **

Ici, tout de suite.

**You wanna be tough, better do what you can.  
So beat it, but you wanna be bad.**

Et puis les murs s'ouvrent. Les tableaux s'ouvrent. Les portes s'ouvrent. Leurs yeux s'ouvrent.

Ils ont tous compris que l'horloge ne les réveillerait pas ce matin. S'ils devaient se lever, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

**They're out to get you, better leave while you can**

Ils ne vont pas trop vite. Ils s'embrassent et ils se répètent qu'ils s'aiment. Que peuvent-ils dire d'autre ?

Beaucoup ne se connaissent pas bien mais si on ne peut même plus aimer et être aimé, que nous reste-il ?

Comment peut-on se lever si tôt ?

**Don't wanna be a boy,**

Ils ne marchent pas en vain et ils préfèrent se donner la main pour éviter de se perdre. Je vais me lever pour les rejoindre. Attendez simplement que je finisse de pleurer.

**you wanna be a man**

Donner moi simplement le temps de me réveiller aussi

**You wanna stay alive, better do what you can.  
So beat it, just beat it.**

La grande porte s'ouvre et laisse filtrer un peu de lumière. On voit qu'ils ont peur mais que peuvent-ils faire d'autre ?

Tu veux crier ? Crie !

**You have to show them that…**

Ils n'oublient pas ce qu'ils vont rencontrer derrière la porte. Il faut qu'ils s'obstinent à montrer que…

… **you're really not scared.**

…Ils n'ont vraiment pas peur.

**You're playin with your life, this aint no truth or dare.**

Plus personne ne s'arrête et l'air se fige. Les arbres murmurent et ils disent qu'ils ont mal. Je les entends, ils sont vraiment tout près.

Leur baguette à la main, ils traversent en un même groupe uni le grand parc et leurs pas sont si légers que l'herbe ne plie pas sous eux. Ils feront ce qu'il faut.

**They'll kick you**

Ils se rangent en ligne et dirigent leur regard au loin. Nous pouvons déjà le voir, avant même qu'il ne se soit présenté devant nous. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait peur non plus. Je peux me voir au travers de ses yeux sanguinolents et le vent me caresse tendrement le front, comme le ferait une mère.

**then they beat you,**

Comme le ferait une sœur.

**Then they'll tell you it's fair, so beat it.**

Le monstre, le "seigneur noir" comme il se faisait désormais appeler. Pour moi, ce n'était qu'une âme égarée et irrécupérable. Et à cela, je ne donne pas de nom.

Moi qui l'ai eu comme élève…

**But you wanna be bad**

Nous ne dîmes rien de plus. Ca n'aurait pas servi à grand-chose.

…Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire.

Il fallait se battre.

Tuer ou être tué.

Quel dilemme.

Est-ce possible, je me le demande.

…Et…

S'il y avait un sauveur pour nous ?

…Là quelque part…

Quelqu'un qui pourrait en finir.

Si c'est le cas, je serai là…

…Je le promets…

…Je l'aiderai coûte que coûte.

Même si…

Pour cela…

… je dois mourir.

Je le jure sur mon nom

Albus Dumbledore.

**It doesn't matter who's wrong or right."**

**Qui a raison ou tord, ce n'est pas important.**


End file.
